revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Runaway Model
As one team suffers dysfunction after a particular gamer feels as if they are lacking in the macho department, the their team shows problems with the over-macho nature of another and a persistent conflict of two others. In the end, a contestant suffering from withdrawal loses the game, but wins the heart of the girl of his dreams. Later, in a shocking surprise twist, the host forces two contestants to switch teams. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Cameron and Mike are waiting to go to the bathroom that has been occupied by Jo, Zoey and Anne Maria where the three girls are getting ready for the day. Anne Maria makes fun of Zoey's hair style and then demonstrates how to get a good look. Jo isn't interested in hair as much as the others and then pulls out a razor, the camera then pans on Zoey and Anne Maria, to not show what exactly she was shaving. In the Rats cabin, having only four men left decide to destroy the Maggots with their "manly abilities". They all put their hands together until Sam puts his in which freaks out the other members due to Sam's thumb looking different, due to ten years of gaming. The rest of the "men" make fun of Sam for not being as great as them. He then shows that gamers are just as great as them by grabbing a piece of cheese off a mouse trap, without setting it off. The guys are amazed by his trick, until he gets closer and steps on the mouse trap, then backs up into a whole pile of them. He then makes a confessional about how he's off track because his last hand-held was taken by Chris yesterday, and starts to cry. Chris then announces the next challenge, where the campers arrive at an auditorium. Mike then tries to win back Zoey by complimenting her hair, after his other personality "Vito" hurt their relationship. She then snaps back by saying that his "character" Vito likes Anne Maria's hair, which the camera then pans to see how stiff her hair was, when a wood pecker couldn't peck through it. Chris finally appears on his jetpack and announces the next challenge will be a fashion challenge. Jo then comments that fashion is a waste of time, until Anne Maria comments back by making fun of her by wearing sweat pants. Jo then says that she is still a girl, which Lightning is still clueless on. Chris then blows an airhorn and says they won't be the ones walking down the runway, and continues by saying the judges are him, Chef, and surprise guest, Lindsay who pops out of a suitcase wearing her new, blue cowgirl boots. Zoey is excited about dressing a model, until Chris says that it has to be a mutated animal out on the island. The campers then set off into the woods. The first attempt of catching an animal was done by Mike, trying to catch a mutated frog. After he caught it, the frog starts teleporting itself and Mike off a tree, and then disappears when Mike falls. Then Lighting tries to kick a turtle shell, until a tail grabs him and angers the turtle, which makes the turtle punch him away. Cameron then finds a seemingly normal beaver, he quickly grabs it, only to reveal it was an end to a mutated angler fish. Scott encounters a slice of pizza with a rope around it. Scott is confused but spots Fang, who is trying to catch him. Scott walks away saying he would eat the pizza if it didn't have pepperoni. Fang goes to remove the pepperoni slices and Scott walks behind him and activates the trap, which traps Fang. Scott grabs the pizza and leaves, angering Fang. The Maggots have problems finding a non-dangerous creature when Chris announces that are only five minutes left. Cameron encounters a maggot and suggests using it for the challenge. The team decides to use it and Anne Maria offers dressing it. Meanwhile, The Rats also have problems finding an animal and encounter Sasquatchanakwawalking into his cave. Having only three minutes, they decide to use it but are afraid due to it's size. Brick says that he has a way to catch it. Meanwhile, Anne Maria dresses the maggot like a rapper, which the team and the maggot dislike, so Zoey offers to dress it with another outfit. Meanwhile, Brick fabricates a bomb that would dress up Sasquatchanakwa when it explodes. However, Sam finds that Brick filled it with military clothes and discards them saying that it's a fashion show and they need style, so he runs to Dakota. She tells him that stripes are what's "in" right now, and that no one has ever asked her for advice before. Sam runs back and tells them, and Brick detonates the bomb, which landed in Sasquatchanakwa's lap. At the fashion show, the Maggots bring out their maggot, which has a wig and 60's dress on, which Anne Maria half-heartedly describes. Chris gives an 8.5, Chef gives an 8.0, and Lindsay gives a 1.8, which was meant to be an 8.1. The maggot vomits on Chef, who then changes his score to 0.8. The Rats bring out Sasquatchanawka, who proceeds to angrily run on stage and beat up Team Rat as Sam describes the outfit. Dakota then tells Sam that she meant vertical stripes (since the Rats used horizontal). The paparazzi then arrive, and start shooting pictures of Sasquatchanakwa, much to Dakota's dismay. The camera flashes anger Sasquatchanakwa, who then kidnaps Lindsay and uses Chris's jet pack to take her to Boney Island. Chris then cuts for commercial break after asking the audience if he would be legally responsible in Lindsay doesn't survive. When the show comes back on, Chris is seen talking on the phone, after realizing that he would be liable if Lindsay got eaten. He hangs up, and tells the two teams that the next challenge was to rescue Lindsay. Along the way, Sam begins hallucinating everything as an 8-bit world, including the wildlife, such as ducks with targets on them. On the island, Scott lies to Zoey about how he's upset that the Rats are at a disadvantage without Dawn. They find Lindsay comforting Sasquatchanakwa on top some scaffolding about his "hairy body issues". Jo says she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. Scott asks about the scaffolding, and Chris says he had some workers sent in to build a resort, which wasn't suitable for life, but Chris sent them in anyway, wondering what happened to them. The screen cuts to woolly beavers eating the bones of the workers, wearing their hardhats, even one of them drinking their coffee. Brick throws another clothes bomb up the scaffolding, only to have it explode into a little kid outfit. Brick makes a confessional stating he'll stay away from fashion, then starts crying. Scott, Lightning, and Brick decide to attack Sasquatchanakwa from all angles, leaving Sam dazed in his own 8-bit universe. The three ultimately fail when Sasquatchanakwa throws barrels on them. Meanwhile, the Maggots get busy making Jo look pretty. When it starts taking long, Mike turns into Chester, who ends the whole thing by "just adding a bit of rouge". Jo, believing she looks beautiful, starts off. Cameron attempts to warn her, but she doesn't listen. Then Sam begins to hallucinate a Donkey Kong-like version of the situation, with only one life left. He begins charging up the scaffolding, jumping over barrels and breaking them with a conviently-placed hammer. He makes it to the top, but he "needs an energy pack". After some encouragement from Dakota, he charges Sasquatchanakwa, who throws him off the scaffolding. Jo makes it up, and tries to flirt with Sasquatchanakwa, only to be laughed at by him and Lindsay. Jo gets angry and punches Sasquatchanakwa off the scaffolding and across the island. Chris then announces the Maggots' victory, and the Jo swipes Lindsay's mirror. Seeing how ugly she looks, she starts throwing barrels at "Chester", who by now is Mike. At the elimination ceremony, Chris taunts Sam and Brick about their messups, but in the end, Sam is eliminated at 9th place. Chris then asks for two volunteers, which then is answered to by Jo and Scott. The two switch teams. Scott greets Zoey with Mike looking at them. Lightning begins cheering about how the Rats are still an all-male team, only to get poked in the eyes by Jo and told to get and eye check. At the Hurl of Shame, Sam asks for his hand-helds back, which Chef says no to, who is playing one of the games. Dakota runs up to Sam, and gives him her phone-number, telling him to call her. Sam begins to talk about how in the end he got the girls of his dreams, but gets flung away from the island mid-sentence, dropping the slip of paper in the process. Lindsay is then seen asking the woolly beavers who ate the construction workers for directions back to Camp Wawanakwa, who in turn begin growling hungrily at her. Characters Trivia *Unlike the other animals Sasquatchanakwa is not mutated this is because he did not stay on the island with the other animal during last season. *This is the first episode where the entire cast is called to an elimination ceremony. *With Jo moving to the Toxic Rats the team is once again intergender. *Chris expresses his hatred of the contestants in this episode. *The new contestants visit Boney Island for the first time. *This is the first time where a veteran contestant has a conflict with one of the new contestants. Goofs *When Sasquatchanakwa kidnaps Lindsay and flies off her vest is missing. *When Zoey raises her hand in the conffesinal her bracelets diassapear *When sasauatchanakwa is stomping on the scaffolding the beanie is missing. **Initially the barrels are not present until the Toxic Rats climb the scaffolding. **Similarly the hammer isn't present until Sam starts climbing. *The maggot that the Mutant Maggots is smaller when presented to Chris. Runaway Model (1)-1-.png|Cameron and Mike wait outside of the bathroom, eager to urinate. Runaway Model (19)-1-.png|Cameron attempts to catch a beaver... Runaway Model (20)-1-.png|...until he learns that it isn't really a beaver. Runaway Model (18)-1-.png|A giant turtle attacks Lightning. TDRI Brick-1-.jpg|Brick is putting something together in his duffel bag. Runaway Model (44)-1-.png|Chris' mark for the contestants. Runaway Model (55)-1-.png|Scott flashes a mischievous grin to the camera as Zoey hugs him. 319743 352886854767566 646157585 n-1-.jpg|Sam is grabbed by Sasquatchanakwa during the challenge. Runaway Model (65)-1-.png|Jo wearing make up. Galery Category:Episodes Category:Lindsay's Cameos